


A Blessing Or A Curse

by RioNova



Category: NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Jaeyong is the older and calmer couple, M/M, Meanwhile Siyeon is guarding Rena's stuff with her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioNova/pseuds/RioNova
Summary: Siyeon and Taeyong aren't sure if soccer is a blessing or a curse, two specific people may or may not play a very important role in that decision.





	A Blessing Or A Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossorn/gifts).



> Siyeon and Taeyong spend their free period watching the soccer game from the bleachers  
> (Something short and sweet because why the hell not)

Soccer was a blessing, a blessing and a curse. At least for Siyeon. It wasn’t like she was playing, hell no, no force in the entire world was going to get her on that field running after a stupid ball and get all sweaty, but good god in the heavens above did she love watching her girlfriend do that. She had a free period and decided to spend it by sitting on the bleachers and watching Rena’s class play soccer on the field originally made for good old american football. They were in mixed teams and going at it for a good 20 minutes already, definitely looking like that too. Rena was panting heavily, hands on her knees and eyes focused on two boys currently battling for the ball. Her hair had been tied into a ponytail but a few strands were either already or threatening to fall out. Siyeon thought her girlfriend looked incredibly hot. In every possible way.

“You’re drooling, Park.” A voice the blackhaired knew all too well made her jump. The same voice chuckled and Siyeon glared as Taeyong sat down next to her, setting Rena’s gym bag she’d been guarding on the ground. “Shut up, Lee. Like you aren’t here to do the same.” “Well, you’re not wrong.” He admitted looking away with a smirk and it wasn’t hard to guess where his eyes went. One of the boys still kicking and shoving and battling for the soccer ball was his boyfriend, Jaehyun, who looked equally as exhausted as Rena, but was still going. His brown hair was partly sticking to his forehead, he was panting as well and there were green and brown patches on his clothes where he fell or ‘fell’. “Siyeon.” Taeyong said after they stared, and drooled, for a while. “Yes, Tae? Siyeon didn’t even think of tearing her eyes from Rena and looking at the older boy with the expensively dyed hair. “We are so fucked.“ “Hopefully later.” The two weren’t even paying attention to what exactly was happening on the field, rather they were giving a prime example of what a hormonal, lovesick teenager looked like. Also Siyeon almost choked when Rena pulled of her hoodie to play in her shorts and the black tank top she wore underneath. Taeyong only laughed at her. He didn’t know that karma was coming for him.

Someone finally made a goal, Siyeon suspected it was Jaehyun, and the few students sitting around the admiring pair cheered or booed. “Alright, this is unfair! 15 minute break and then we rearrange teams and go again!” The coach announced and all the players either scrambled to get to their water bottles or flopped down on the spot. Jaehyun calmly jogged over to Rena and gave her a high five, both of them standing very close to the bleachers. They were chatting with each other and Rena raised an eyebrow at him when he said something while ruffling his hair and moving to where her discarded hoodie was. “I wonder what they’re talking ab- oh my god.” The words immediately got stuck in Taeyong’s throat because now it was his turn to choke. He watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head and threw it next to the hoodie like it was the most normal thing in the world. Siyeon wanted to sympathetically pat his shoulders because yeah, she knew how that felt.

“I’m so gay.” Taeyong mumbled through the hand he covered his probably open mouth with and Siyeon laughed out loud. She was just about to make a sarcastic comment when her eyes yet again landed on her girlfriend. Almost in slowmotion she watched as Rena reached up and undid her ponytail, letting her light hair fall freely over her shoulders before running a hand through it. “Same.” Siyeon sighed dreamily, her head resting on her hand. They continued watching as Jaehyun approached Rena, who seemed unimpressed, again and made a motion with his hand that symbolized drinking. The girl nodded her head and began to look around, seemingly searching for her bottle. Now it was Siyeon's time to shine.

“I’ll be right back. Maybe. Or not. Depends.” She hurriedly jumped up from her seat and reached into the gym bag to her feet, grabbing the water bottle in it before all but sprinting down the stairs. “No sex on the football field!” Tae giggled as he watched his friend run so fast her hair flew behind her. What a lovesick puppy, he thought as Siyeon almost full on crashed into Rena, only preventing it by hugging her and spinning them around once.

“What is she doing?” Taeyong’s probably most favorite voice in the world suddenly said beside him and shortly after that Jaehyun fell onto the bench next to him, letting out an exhausted sigh before taking a long sip from his bottle. “Being in love,” the older boy said as he smiled and directed his full attention to Jaehyun, “same as me, actually.” He got an eyeroll for that, eh, his boyfriend was sitting next to him without a shirt on, he could live with an eyeroll. “No, I mean what is Ddiddi actually doing? Rena’s face looks weird.” He was right, Rena’s face looked more than weird, almost embarrassed Taeyong would guess. Whatever Siyeon was whispering in her ear had to be scandalous. Get her Park, Taeyong weakly cheered in his mind. “She’s probably talking about what she wants to do with her later.” “Oh.” “Yeah.” A short, awkward silence happened before Taeyong spoke again.

“Jae?” he innocently asked. “Yes, Tae?” his boyfriend innocently answered and flinched only a bit as a hand settled on his thigh and Taeyong whispered in his ear. “We should talk about that too, you know?“ A kiss on the cheek and there Taeyong had the most seductive act he could come up with right now and it was working perfectly. Jaehyun’s face went a similar shade as Rena’s and the other boy loved it.

 

Siyeon may have been split about seeing soccer as a blessing or a curse, but Taeyong definitely saw it as a blessing. Well, as long as his boyfriend had to play.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, comments, kudos and more stories about those couples are appreciated!


End file.
